


Crown of Marmora

by n00dl3Gal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Princess Diaries Fusion, F/M, Gen, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith is Mia, Lance is Michael, M/M, Multi, Pidge is Lilly, klance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00dl3Gal/pseuds/n00dl3Gal
Summary: Keith Shirogane enjoyed his predictable life. He went to school, lived with his brother, and crushed on his best friend's older brother's best friend.Discovering he's the lost Prince of Mamora, though, was not so enjoyable.Art provided by 7imothysucks.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Huge, HUGE thanks to Timmy for inspiring this AU, working with me through it all, and providing the excellent art!! And to you for reading this!!
> 
> Timmy's blog: 7imothysucks.tumblr.com  
> My blog: n00dl3gal.tumblr.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What once was, and what is.

_To say that the nation of Marmora was in a state of civil unrest would be... an understatement._

_The long-standing feud between it and the neighboring country of Galra (which Marmora was once part of) is reaching its zenith, with scuffles breaking out along the borders. In the middle of the crossfire is the royal family, who had just celebrated the birth of their first child._

_Except to mention that child would be unwise, as any trace of their whereabouts has vanished. The birth itself remains on record, but the child's gender, name, and new family is a mystery._

_Yes, the child no longer lived with the King and Queen- they weren't taken away, thankfully, but adopted by a normal family in some far-away country. They say the child will be raised as a commoner, unaware of their lineage._

_But one day, the throne will call them back, and they will be found by their purple eyes. And the Crown of Marmora will once again rest on the head of royal blood._

 

 

If you asked Keith Shirogane to describe his life, he’d call it “predictable.” Not plain, or boring, because there were a few things that weren’t exactly normal about his life. Like being adopted, or having his brother enlist, and then watching said brother struggle with PTSD and a prosthetic arm. Most kids didn’t go to a fancy private school, either.

But he knew what each day would bring him, more or less, and he was perfectly happy with the routine. Go to school, hang out with his friends Pidge and Matt, and drool over Lance Espinosa. Then he goes back home to the apartment he shares with Shiro and plays with his cat. Day in, day out. Keith liked predictable.

He never could’ve predicted _this._


	2. Chapter 1: The Students of Garrison Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and his so-called friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay!! Some personal stuff affecting both Timmy and I kept us from publishing. But we're back, and now we meet Keith and his fellow students at Garrison Prep!
> 
> Art by 7imothysucks: http://7imothysucks.tumblr.com/  
> My tumblr: http://n00dl3gal.tumblr.com

Keith had friends at Garrison Prep, of course. Everybody has friends. But he always felt a strange… disconnection from them. 

It started with Pidge, oddly enough, despite them not even being in the same grade. They had ended up in the same woodshop class. Keith wasn’t that interested in woodshop, but he had to take some kind of elective, and it was either this or German. Pidge had walked by, looking for a table, and spotted-

“Is th at a Mothm an sticker on your notebook?” 

It was a good ice breaker, all things considered. 

It was through Hunk that Keith met everyone else. They were assigned lab partners in Chemistry, and it was thanks to Hunk that he managed to pass that year. It wasn’t that he was bad at science, but… maybe reading the instructions before mixing caustic chemicals was a good idea. 

And since Hunk was one of those people where if you talked to them for one minute, you’re their friend, Keith met Lance and Matt. Formally met, at any rate. He had heard about Matt through Pidge’s stories, about his tendency to sleepwalk and attract raccoons- and Lance. Well.

He knew about Lance Espinosa, to say the least. He knew about his bright smile, perfectly windswept hair, and glittery eyes. And his penchant for flirting with anyone in sight, regardless of gender. 

Everyone except Keith, that is. And it wasn’t that Keith  _ wanted  _ Lance to flirt with him, but… no, he totally wanted Lance to flirt with him. He just wasn’t sure how he’d handle it. 

So yes, he would consider them all to be his friends. At the very least, they ate lunch at the same table and texted and walked to school together. That’s what friends did, right?

Keith sucked at his Capri-Sun, grimacing as the straw made that horrible noise when there’s nothing left. Pidge pushed her broccoli around, eyeing Matt’s cake. “Nuh-huh, sis. Eat your veggies first.” 

“You aren’t our mom, Matt!” 

As the siblings bickered, Lance crumpled up his napkin and tossed it across the walkway into the trash can. “And that’s why they call me ‘The Sharpshooter!’” 

Keith looked at him dazedly. “No one calls you that.” 

Everyone froze, including Pidge and Matt who were nearly wrestling over the cake. “Dude, that’s his nickname in paintball,” Hunk said quietly. 

“You-you play paintball?” 

“Yeah! Sniper supremo right here!” Lance said, puffing out his chest. “And Matt’s our short-range scout! We’re best in the county!” 

“Not yet,” Matt added, successfully fending off his ravenous sister. “Two weekends from now, though…” 

Matt and Lance began discussing strategy for the upcoming paintball match; Hunk consoled a petulant Pidge. And Keith poked at his mashed potatoes, tuning them all out. Maybe he really didn’t know them. Maybe they weren’t really his friends. Maybe he was better off- 

“Hey Keith, maybe I should take you to play paintball with us sometime. You’d already fit in with that mess you call your hair,” Lance teased, leaning across the table to give him a noogie. Keith pushed his hand away and blushed. “Nah, but seriously, you need to have some sort of social life outside of us and Shiro. And I have a discount since I’m, you know, the sniper supremo.” 

“Stop calling yourself that,” Matt groaned. 

Keith sighed and rubbed his fingers together. “I… I might just take you up on that. But I do have a social life.” Lance raised an eyebrow at that, but didn’t push it. Keith couldn’t blame him. He couldn’t blame any of them, or even himself. 

It made sense that he barely knew them. Keith barely knew himself. 


End file.
